


Welcome to the Family

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: The Falcone Family has a Third Sibling [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Carmine ain't the best dad, Child Neglect, Ed gets adopted by a crimelords family at a young age, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Name Changes, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, but he's better than the Nashtons, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: I have weird ideas ok. This might be one of them.Edward Nashton gets ditched on the side of a highway and the Falcone family decides to take him in.





	Welcome to the Family

 

It had been almost night, the sun blinding as it stood just above the horizon. The road was almost deserted. It was a quiet ride, the driver not speaking as the family in the back kept the silence. A mother, son, and daughter. They were on their way to visit father in Gotham after a summer at the beaches of Miami.

“Stop the car!” the girl shouted, she had been gazing out the window but was now frantically pointing out it while she kept up her demands, “Stop the car now!” The car screeched to a halt. Sofia struggled to get her seatbelt off, throwing her door open and running.

“What is it?” her brother asked, following closely behind. They ran a good 30 feet with their poor mother tiredly trailing behind. It was a boy. Lying face down in the dirt. The sister and brother manhandled him until he was sitting between the two of them. He was small. There was blood on his face and a pair of cracked and bent glasses. His eyes were half open.

“Mario! Sofia! You two better have a good-!” the woman cut herself off seeing the smaller figure among her children. His clothes were scuffed, torn, and filthy. Covered in both blood and dirt.

“We gotta help him,” Mario pleaded, Sofia joined him with her puppy eyes. It was unnecessary, Mrs. Camilla Falcone was going to help the child regardless of if her own children asked.

The next day was spent trying to coax the cowering boy out of the corner of the guest room. Camilla couldn’t blame him for being scared. He woke up in a strange room covered in bandages and wearing strange clothes. Her husband trying to come in himself to ‘sort the kid out’ only served to terrify the poor child more. Except now he was covering his face with his arms and crying, still shaking like a leaf. Sofia and Mario watched from the door, ever the curious and nosy things they were. She and her children sat and ate a peanut butter sandwich lunch at the boy’s door. She offered him one. After about a minute of staring between the offered sandwich and the three people he stood and cautiously ambled over. They ate in silence. Sofia and Mario were clever children, they knew to keep quiet.

“Am I dead?” the boy finally spoke.

“No! You’re alive! We helped you!” Sofia exclaimed. Sounding impossibly insulted by the boy’s question. Mario tilted his head.

“Why?” the boy whispered back, his gaze on the floor.

“Why what?” Sofia replied before her mother could stop her.

“Why are you helping me?” that question befuddled both of her children and left Camilla in a state of worry. Why on Earth would a child hide in a corner and be confused by kindness unless he wasn't used to being shown it?

It took another two days to get the boy to tell his name. Edward, Eddie for short. It took three weeks for his to tell how he ended up bloody and beaten on the side of the road. Mrs. Falcone would have preferred not to have heard the truth. His parents had thrown him out of the car, leaving him to die. A month later Eddie had somewhat settled into the Falcone household, playing puzzles with Mario and jump rope with Sofia. In few months it was impossible to imagine their family without him. So, of course, he was made an official member of the family; Eduardo Falcone. Carmine had insisted on the Italian diminutive, and Eddie hadn’t seemed to mind.  He even took to studying Italian and Latin in his own time, after he finished school work. He was a whiz at puzzles and a fast learner at everything else. He tailed Mario and Sofia around asking about their own classes and if he could see their work. The cousins, Alyssa, Christian, and Andrea warmed up to him quickly. When Sofia broke her ankles he rode in the ambulance with her. He and Mario acted out Sofia's favourite movies while she was stuck in that dreary hospital bed. Camilla Falcone could never regret taking in the boy, maybe he was the universe giving back the boy she'd lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that the Falcone wiki says that Sofia and Mario have an unnamed dead sibling so... I'm going with miscarriage or a stillborn.
> 
> {Please comment?}


End file.
